This application is a request for renewal of the Hematopoiesis Training Grant of the University of Pennsylvania. The program consists of 4 post-doctoral and 2pre-doctoral positions for training in aspects of normal and malignant hematopoiesis. We are requesting one additional pre-doctoral position of a M.D./Ph.D. candidate to meet the requests for additional opportunities for this group of trainees. The program currently has 21trainers with trainers added in the areas of malignant hematopoiesis and hematopoiesis of aging. The Hematopoiesis Training Program is a multi-disciplinary, cross departmental training program drawing on the extensive resources of the University of Pennsylvania School of Medicine, Children's Hospital of Pennsylvania and the Wistar Institute. The academicelements of the training program include a proven mixture of coursework, laboratory work, research presentations, thesis research, career development counseling and extramural conferences that combine to train new investigators in the fundamentals of blood development. The assembles trainers for this grant have extensive and highly productive training records in the area of hematopoiesis and substantial research support through both individual grants and program projects. These laboratories offer training opportunities across virtually all aspects ofhematopoietic cell development and function. The Hematopoiesis research group draws candidates from several graduate programs at the University of Pennsylvania and post-doctoral applicants Tom around the world. The program focuses specifically on training individuals to have a broad and deep understanding of the fundamentals of hematopoiesis with a goal of developing successful researchers in this important area of biology. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Blood diseases are common disorders that affect all populations of the United States. This application will rain researchers to better understand how blood cells develop and generate new treatments for diseases of he blood and blood cells.